I Thought I Lost You
by D-ZombieDragon
Summary: Zoey goes on a supply run with Bill,Nick and Francis,and they don't come back at the time they said they would. Worried,Ellis leaves Coach,Rochelle and Louis to find them,not realizing that soon,he would be the lost one./Not a good summery, story's better


** Hey y'all. This has been in my mind for a while. I heard the song and this popped into my head! Hope you like it :)**

****Edit:******** I recently recieved a message regarding me using the lyrics for the song in one of my fics. To be honest, I've made many songfics in the past and I've never had an issue. Those who have read my stories from day one would know that. However, I don't wanna risk getting banned, so I'm gonna be removing the lyrics from ALL of my songfics, and replace them with a line where they can be imagined to be instead. I will still say what song inspired me to do the specific fic, but no more lyrics. Don't wanna take any chances, so thanks for understanding** :)******

_**I Thought I Lost You**_

_**(Lyrics)**_

Ellis had been missing for almost two weeks now. Zoey was out of her mind with worry. The others tried their best to calm her down, but they were suffering just the same as she was. It all started with a simple supply run, which has now turned into a desperate search for everyone's favourite Southerner. Zoey blamed herself for his disappearance.

_**(Lyrics)**_

_(Flashback)_

"_We're just gonna go on a supply run, Ellis," Zoey assured him. "That's all."_

"_Why can't I go?" he asked._

"_It's easier, El," Zoey replied. Ellis raised his eyebrow._

"_How?" he asked._

"_Four-four split, remember?" Zoey responded. "Bill, Francis, Nick and I are going to scavenge for supplies around the area, while you, Louis, Rochelle and Coach stay here in the safe house. Don't worry, we'll be fine."_

_Ellis still didn't look convinced, but reluctantly gave in. He left Zoey to get her own supplies ready for her departure. He could hear Nick complaining to Coach._

"_Why do I have to go? You know me and Greasy Pig can't be in a room together for five minutes without starting a fight!"_

"_All the more reason on why you should go," Coach responded. "You two have gotta learn to tolerate each other and get along."_

"_Not likely," Nick scoffed, dropping the subject._

_Ellis sighed softly, hoping that Nick and Francis would soon start to get along. A team can't work together if there's conflict within it. It would just fall apart. He heard Bill calling everyone._

"_Okay, people," he said, "the four of us will be back in three days at least. If we don't, well, just come looking for us. Okay?"_

_The other four nodded as Bill, Nick and Francis walked out the door. Ellis kissed Zoey goodbye and waved as she followed the other three._

_**(Lyrics)**_

_It had been three days. Bill, Zoey, Nick and Francis were still not back. Ellis was very worried. What if something had happened? Like a Tank or something? Coach coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned to him. They knew that when Bill wasn't around, Coach was the leader._

"_Well, it's been three days," he pointed out the obvious. "They're probably just delayed, but I can't help but wonder…"_

"_We have to look for 'em!" Ellis exclaimed. "Somethin' awful coulda happened to 'em!"_

"_We don' know tha', boy," Coach responded. "Let's wait 'till tomorrow. If they're not back, we'll go look for 'em."_

"_But-"_

"_No, Ellis!" Coach cut him off firmly. "It'll be dark soon, an' it's dangerous to wander around during a zombie apocalypse at night. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Coach," Ellis sighed._

"_Good. Now, we should all get to bed. Got a long day tomorrow."_

_Everyone nodded and headed to bed._

_**(Lyrics)**_

_Ellis lay awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep, not with the knowledge that his girlfriend and his friends were still out there somewhere. At that point he made a decision. He didn't care what Coach said._

_He got up and got his supplies. He scribbled a quick note and went out the safe room door. He followed his gut, and went in the direction he last saw his friends going._

* * *

><p><em>Coach was the first to wake up the next morning. He saw that the others weren't back yet. Sighing, he went to wake the others up so that they could begin the search. However, when he came to Ellis' room, he immediately sensed that something was wrong.<em>

"_Ellis?" he asked, opening the door._

_What he saw was not Ellis. Instead, he found an empty and messy room._

"_Dammit!" Coach yelled._

_His yell caught the attention of Rochelle. She ran over._

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

_Before Coach could answer, Louis walked over to them, a small sheet of paper in his hand._

"_Guys, I found this on the table near the door. It's from Ellis."_

_He handed the note over to Coach. He read it out loud._

_ -Coach, Rochelle and Louis_

_I've gone to search for Zoey, Bill, Nick and Francis. I know y'all said that doing that was stupid, but I couldn't help but feel that somethin's happened to 'em. I hope y'all understand._

_-Ellis_

_It was a very short note, but it said enough. Coach cursed under his breath. Before he could decide on what to do, they all heard a loud banging at the safe room door. Hoping it was Ellis, Rochelle opened the door._

_Instead of it being Ellis at the door, Zoey, Bill, Nick and Francis walked in with obvious exhaustion. Rochelle sighed in relief and worry._

"_Sorry it took longer than we thought," Bill explained. "We had a bad run-in with a Tank a couple of nights ago. Barely got out with our lives."_

"_Where's Ellis?" Zoey asked, noticing that her boyfriend was not there to greet them._

_The others didn't answer._

"_C'mon, guys. Where's the kid?" Nick asked._

_Coach handed them the note. They read it, their eyes widening._

"_He left sometime last night when we were all asleep," Coach explained._

"_We can't just stand here!" Zoey exclaimed. "We gotta go back out there!"_

"_You sounded just like Ellis did last night," Coach chuckled halfheartedly._

"_Zoey, we can't just go rushing into things," Bill said. "We need to wait-"_

"_Did Ellis wait?" she asked, cutting him off._

_Everyone went silent. Bill sighed._

"_Okay, everyone grab as many supplies you can," he ordered, falling back into his leadership routine again. "We leave in five minutes."_

_Everyone immediately rushed to get their supplies. Zoey sighed._

"_You better not do anything stupid, Ellis," she muttered._

_(End Flashback)_

_**(Lyrics)**_

Zoey noticed that the group was slowly starting to search less and less for Ellis. She knew what they were all thinking. That Ellis was probably dead, gone forever, never coming back. But she didn't want to give up. She would continue searching until she found him, dead or alive. She hoped it was the second option.

Suddenly, she stopped. She heard rustling up ahead.

"Guys, shut it!" she hissed to the group behind her.

"What is it?" Francis asked.

"I heard something."

They all went quiet and strained their ears. Sure enough, there was something moving around nearby.

"Guys, come look at this," they heard Rochelle whisper.

They turned to Rochelle and saw her holding a very familiar object in her hands.

Ellis' cap.

"Ellis must be nearby!" Zoey whispered excitedly.

_**(Lyrics)**_

The group heard the rustling again, only this time, it was much louder.

"I know I dropped it here somewhere," a very familiar voice muttered.

"Ellis?" Zoey squeaked.

The rustling stopped abruptly.

"Z-Zoey?" the voice asked.

The bushes parted and out from them appeared Ellis (minus his cap). Zoey ran up to him and pulled him into a bear-like hug. The others shook off their shock and joined the two in an all-out group hug.

They stepped back after a moment and looked over Ellis' features. He had quite a few new injuries. His left arm was at a funny angle. He also had no supplies. That would explain why he looked so pale from dehydration. He was also a bit underweight from lack of food.

"Ellis, when was the last time you had something to eat and drink?" Coach asked in concern.

"Well, I ran outta food 'bout a week ago," Ellis replied. "Had to live off any scraps I could find. I ran outta water 'bout two days ago. Been tryin' to find somethin' to drink since then."

"This is why you shouldn't have left the safe room, Ellis!" Rochelle scolded. "Look at you! You look like a Witch did a dance number on you and then left you to die!"

"Actually, Ro, that's what caused most of these," Ellis responded, gesturing to the large claw marks on his stomach and chest. "These smaller ones were made by a Hunter. This," he pointed to some bruising around his neck, "was caused by a Smoker. Ran into a Tank a couple of nights ago and got this arm broken," he lifted his left arm with a wince, "Ran outta health kits before the Witch attack, though, so I kinda had to move on with half my guts spilling out," he finished with a chuckle.

_**(Lyrics)**_

The group stared at Ellis.

"You survived all that for two weeks?" Nick asked. "I'm impressed, kid."

"Oh wow, Suit can actually get impressed," Francis said with his voice full of sarcasm.

"Shut up, Greasy Pig."

"Colonel Sanders!"

"Greasy vest-wearing monkey!"

As an insult fight broke out between Nick and Francis, the group sniggered behind them. Ellis turned to Zoey, who was still wrapped in his arms.

"When will they learn?" he asked, chuckling.

Zoey chuckled back and smashed her lips against his.

"Get a room!" they heard Louis exclaim jokingly.

Everyone laughed as Zoey held Ellis closer to her. She looked into his eyes and he looked in hers. In that brief moment, they made a silent promise to each other. They had lost each other once; they were not going to lose each other again. Zoey handed Ellis his cap, which was put back on immediately.

"C'mon, El," Zoey whispered. "Let's get you fixed up."

They smiled at each other and the group continued with their journey, glad that they were together once more.

_**(Lyrics)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Song inspired: I Thought I Lost You by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta<strong>

**(Try listening to the song while reading this) (On my other songfics, try listening to the songs written) **

**So what do you think? Please R&R!**

**Until next time D-ZombieDragon**


End file.
